


Three's a Party

by AngeliaDark



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bisexual Husk, Demon Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, hermaphroditic demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark
Summary: For ages, Husk struggled to maintain at least two when it came to a physical relationship, especially with Alastor considered.  Three was just icing on the cake.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 293





	Three's a Party

For decades now, Husk lost count ages ago, it had been primarily him and Alastor.

Niffty was there too, naturally, but she didn't have what THEY had. Hell, Husk wasn't sure half the time what they had. It was more than a contracted work relationship, and less than lovers. Companions? Yeah, that worked. It fit for the most part, when Husk was drunk off his ass and wanting physical contact and with only Alastor available, at best he got head scratches while the physically-apathetic asshole read a book and hardly spared him a look.

That wasn't to say they NEVER did any fucking. It was just rarer than a snowball in Hell that Alastor got it in his head that if Husk was going to be fucking anyone, it might as well be him since he was there and bored with nothing better to do.

And it wasn't as though Husk HATED sex with Alastor, it was more like trying to sexually please the demonic equivalent of a bored fleshlight. It was usually done with Alastor bent over and reading a book whilst Husk did all the work. So thrilling. Husk could count the number of times on one claw how often he'd seen Alastor orgasm, and that was when Husk himself wasn't even DOING anything.

No, if Alastor wasn't already enough of a weirdo when it came to Husk's sex life, it was that whenever Husk DID have another partner, Alastor liked to WATCH.

Another short count of the number of Husk’s sexual partners who didn’t really have a problem with the goddamn Radio Demon watching while they and Husk had sex. A vast majority noped the fuck out and left Husk high and dry and more pissed off than before. Alastor would usually attempt to assuage that sour mood with pets, and Husk was only minimally ashamed to admit it sometimes worked.  
  
Dickhead knowing his way around cat behavior was what kept Husk coming back, damn him.   
  
A ‘relationship’ like that carried on down the line up to the new chapter of Husk’s life when he found himself in a sinner’s-rehabilitation hotel that Alastor decided to invest in for shits and giggles. Husk found himself in a menagerie of fuckups including a naive demon princess out on her own for the first time, her perpetually-pissy girlfriend, and Hell’s greatest porn star of all people. 

Fan-fucking-tastic. 

Of course, it wasn’t long until daddy issues on legs came calling and wouldn’t let up no matter how many ‘fuck-yous’ Husk gave him, until Husk finally decided to go through with it if anything just to shut the spider up and leave him alone.

It was great for several reasons. For one, Husk actually had a partner who knew what he was doing. For two, Alastor wasn’t there to make it weird, considering he tried not to be in the same room as Angel Dust for extended periods of time.

And for three, Angel Dust was an absolute peach once he was being fucked.

Husk honestly thought he’d have to deal with a bunch of unnecessary hooker talk and scripted sex moans, but instead he got an eager pleaser who read him like a book and knew exactly what it was he wanted. Starting from the sweet kitten kisses to start to just enough oral to get him excited, leading into discovering -to his delight, not that he’d admit it- that Angel Dust was hermaphroditic and he was given full permission and encouragement to use anything and everything he had to Husk’s discretion.

Husk was no spring rooster and KNEW that it would take more than one session to make good on that.

It ended with Angel Dust initiating snuggling. Which Husk told him he wasn’t into. Like a liar. And damn him, Angel knew how to pet over his head and back and wings to lull him into full relaxation before tidying up and taking his leave. Sleeping over was a whole other can of worms to be opened later.

Which Husk did. They stayed in the same damn building, who the hell even cared which room it was in?

And the fourth reason it worked was when Alastor DID catch wind and helped himself to a chair just as Angel was undressing, Angel didn’t bat an eye.

“Ain’t my first cuck, won’t be my last,” was all the spider said before getting back to business. 

To his credit, Alastor didn’t make a peep the entire time he watched -or happened to look up from his book- and only spoke when Angel was tidying up to leave.

“You’ll be a regular visitor to dear Husker, won’t you?” he asked, amused. Angel Dust rolled his eyes.

“Well someone’s gotta make th’ kitty purr,” he replied with a cheeky grin.

“Fuck you both!” Husk snapped, sounding much less pissed off than he meant to, considering the cuddling Angel had subjected him to just moments earlier.

“You would, but that’s all on Al,” Angel shot back, tossing his head as he left the room. Husk just buried his face in his pillow and grumbled, hating worse when Alastor relocated to his bed to start the petting back up again.

Bastards, the both of them.

Alastor made himself right at home every time Husk even had the notion of inviting Angel Dust over for the night, and while he was relieved with the fact that Angel Dust didn’t care about Alastor’s presence, and that Alastor had no issue with Husk pursuing a physical relationship with the spider, it was starting to irk him that all three of them couldn’t be on the same wavelength for ONCE.

He tried not to let it bother him. He had better things to do than ignore Alastor when the deer was watching, although he rather didn’t. It wouldn’t kill the guy to at least contribute with talking, would it? 

Then again with Angel Dust there to possibly take the conversation over...perhaps that was for the best. Angel was doing well enough as a part of their fucked up three-way relationship with keeping his mouth shut, and Husk didn’t want to tip that jenga tower and ruin a good thing.

It was when Husk felt that he finally made some peace with it that of course the game shifted to Alastor’s hand.

No indication, no warning, nothing. Alastor was sitting back in his designated chair, alternating between watching them and reading his book while Husk had Angel Dust bent face-down on the bed and was taking his sweet time with the spider. Listening to soft, muffled whimpers and sweet moans that were LEVELS above the usual teasing and dirty talk outside the bedroom.

In hindsight, perhaps it was Angel’s good behavior in the bedroom that cinched it. Out of nowhere, Alastor closed his book and set it aside, and then began to unbutton his shirt. He was shrugging it off by the time Husk noticed, the chimera almost stopping when he looked up.

“...Al, wha- “

“Keep going,” Alastor commanded, neatly hanging his shirt up before unfastening his pants, though keeping them on as he climbed up onto the bed in front of Angel Dust. “And YOU,” he told the spider, “would do well not to sabotage yourself.”

Husk almost felt like pinching himself; Alastor had NEVER offered himself up as a third. Granted, not many of Husk’s partners stuck around long enough for a second time, let alone finishing the first if Alastor decided to sit in, but STILL. He decided not to jinx himself, keeping himself moving as Alastor addressed Angel Dust.

“You are not to touch me,” Alastor said. “You are not to speak. You will use your mouth for one purpose and one purpose only, understood?”

Angel Dust was almost salivating at the chance to finally put some part of himself on Alastor, and nodded obediently as he opened his mouth, keeping his hands clenched tightly into the sheets beneath him. Alastor grabbed Angel’s hair, pulling him forward in order to thrust into the spider’s mouth before sitting back on his heels to let Angel do the work. 

Angel was in his element, pushing back to meet Husk’s thrusting as he worked his mouth and tongue over Alastor’s cock, being as thorough as possible without resorting to being overenthusiastic, definitely knowing that one move out of place could spook the deer away. He kept his eyes closed, hands to himself, and mouth busy, scarcely able to resist touching both his neglected genitals. 

Fuuuuuuck, why did Husk have to pick his ass to play with tonight, he bemoaned to himself. This was so unfair, so FRUSTRATING. ‘ _The damn cat had better have more than one round in him_ ,’ he thought. There was no fucking way he was going to let a night with both Husk and Alastor go with just two holes filled.

All he could do now, though, was make due with what he had to work with. A hot old man past his prime and an equally hot sex-apathetic deer.

Husk almost wanted to ask Alastor if he was even getting anything out of it, but had the same vein of thought as Angel about not wanting to spook Alastor away with any unnecessary talk. At least it was Angel Dust trying to please the demon instead of HIM.

Alastor actually letting out a static-filled groan made Husk’s ears twitch and look up, seeing a subtle tint of red on the demon’s cheeks as he clutched Angel’s hair tightly in his hand. Husk tried not to be offended, since during the decades partnering with Alastor the most he got out of the guy was maybe a silent orgasm. 

This was Angel Dust’s specialty, he thought, pressing his claws into the spider’s hips. Angel was MADE for this, it was only natural he’d be able to make Alastor feel something. Don’t get pissy, just ask for tips later. Enjoy having them both on his bed NOW.

He heard Angel Dust let out a needy whine, feeling the spider tighten around him like he was wanting MORE. Husk couldn’t blame him, he could only imagine that Angel was feeling just as excited about it; moreso if he was physically excited. The way Angel was squirming let him know that was indeed the issue.

Husk was getting close anyway, he could go for broke and get a massive IOU from Angel in the process if it didn't work out anyway.

He leaned back and pulled Angel off of Alastor, hearing twin groans of protest from them both. Hell, even Alastor looked borderline pissed at being interrupted. Husk put the consequences off for later, sitting back on the bed and pulling Angel’s back up to his chest to give Alastor a clear indication of where this was going to go or not.

As though making the offer easier to accept, Angel reached back to curl his four hands around Husk’s body and away from Alastor, keeping his eyes shut and mouth closed. Both men prayed for the third to consider, and silently celebrated when Alastor only took a moment to decide before shifting forward, holding Angel’s hip with one hand and positioning himself with the other.

“No touching,” he reminded before thrusting into Angel Dust hard, pressing his claws into Angel’s hips hard enough to draw blood. 

Angel let out a breathless moan of delight, more than happy to be fucked between the other two men with no real rhythm to work with. Nothing could make this night better except maybe a double-orgasm or a promise to do this again in the future. Either way, he could feel both men were getting close and just prayed he could finish with them instead of having to finish himself off.

Alastor displayed his own brand of control over this whole session, giving the other two a hard push back and taking top spot, the loud hiss of static and changing radio stations almost drowning out his own growling as he worked his hips harder, teeth bared as though aching to take a bite out of the spider’s throat. He was singlemindedly focused on his own completion enough that he almost missed the sensation of hands pressing against his lower back, dangerously close to his tail. He shot a sharp look down at Angel, seeing that the spider had formed his third set of hands, but it looked to be a subconscious action since the other two pairs were clutching back at Husk and Angel’s eyes were still screwed tightly shut in ecstasy.

Fine, he would let it slide for now, but only because he was on the brink of his own orgasm. Take care of business first.

It really only took tearing his claws down Angel’s hips for the masochistic spider to clench around him tightly enough to finish him off, letting out a low growl of bad-frequency sounds as he came, stilling his hips to give himself a moment to enjoy it before the moment faded as quickly as the inkling to join in started. 

Alastor pulled away, thankful that Angel’s hands didn’t linger, and sat back on his heels to watch Husk fold his arms around Angel’s middle, holding the spider to him tightly as he thrusted up into him more desperately. Angel wailed loudly, clinging to Husk’s arms with his second set of hands, his third set reaching down to frantically rub both his cock and his clit, biting his lip into bleeding as both of them came at the same time.

Angel’s back was almost arched off of Husk’s chest, straining against the arms pinning him back before his high began to ebb and he went boneless, slumping down on the cat panting hard. Husk kept his hold tight on Angel, a low and loud purring emanating from his chest that only lulled Angel back further.

“Well that was most certainly entertaining,” Alastor announced, leaning his head on his hand with a smile. “You two are just fun to play with.”

“Oh fuck off, Al,” Husk grumbled, his continued purring betraying his ire tone. Angel just groaned, not even lifting his six hands to show he was flipping Alastor off with all of them.

Alastor just laughed, sliding off the bed to finish reading his book while Husk and Angel recovered. Maybe next time, he thought, he’d see how Husk liked being the one to watch.

If he felt like it, that is.


End file.
